Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi
by HollySparrow
Summary: Naruto. Sasuke. Des paroles échangées avant la bataille décisive. Trop court pour être résumé. Dédicacé a Boys-Love-Yaoi !


**Disclaimer :** Snif... Naruto et Sasuke appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et heureusement pour eux j'ai envie de dire.

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, en toute originalité. Mais c'est vraiment soft.

**Genre : **Euh... On va dire Romance.

Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon premier OS sur l'univers de Naruto, je le trouve assez simple, pas vraiment original et un peu bizarre, mais bon c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron (cette expression est débile) aussi j'ai décidé de la poster malgré tout. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, dans tous les cas laissez-moi votre avis, ça m'aiderait à progresser :)

J'ai l'impression d'être OOC, d'avoir abusé sur la politesse, je pense pas qu'ils se parleraient comme ça dans le manga, mais bon...

Et je souhaite dédier cet OS à hiyana (Boys-Love-Yaoi), parce que je l'ai écrit pour elle (c'est une longue histoire, en fait pour la pousser à écrire la suite de sa fic je lui ai promis que j'écrirais cet OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, donc bon... Comment ça vous vous en fichez ?), donc voilaaa miss ma p'tite fic avec comme promis, Naruto et Sasuke :P

Bref bref, j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture !

**PS : **Cette fic se situe avant la bataille finale entre Naruto et Sasuke, la bataille que j'aimerais qu'il y ai dans le manga en fait. Après ou pendant la grande guerre, c'est un combat entre eux deux, celui que nous sommes nombreux à attendre. Et bien ma fic se passe juste avant le combat.

**Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi.**

"Naruto... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir me faire rentrer à Konoha, alors que tu sais que je ne reviendrais jamais dans ce village qui a causé le sacrifice de mon frère.

- Parce que je suis comme ton frère Sasuke ! Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre toi et le village.

- En fait c'est juste un désir immature et égoïste, hein ? Tu n'as pas changé Naruto, tu cherches toujours à te créer ton petit monde parfait sans te demander si les autres en ont envie, eux. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si j'avais envie de revenir ? Et bien non, je ne veux pas, et je ne reviendrais jamais. Mais tu t'en fiches, tu ne t'occupes que de ton envie personnelle. Usuratonkachi." fit l'Uchiha d'un air hautain.

Le blond qui lui faisait face le regarda un sourire aux lèvres, une lueur fière dans les yeux.

"- C'est là où tu te trompes, Sasuke. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi."

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Sans y faire attention, Naruto poursuivit.

"- Je veux te ramener à Konoha pour que tu affrontes ton passé. Le passé ne s'efface pas Sasuke. Toute ta vie tu n'as pensé qu'à Itachi. Mais nous faisons aussi partie de ton passé. Ose me dire que tu ne penses pas à la Team 7, quelques fois. Tu ne peux pas nous avoir oublié.

Maintenant que tu as accompli ton but, tu ne penses pas à Sakura-chan quelques fois, ou à Kakashi-sensei ? Le passé et les sentiments qui vont avec ne s'oublient pas et tu le sais Sasuke.

Tu n'as toujours parlé que de ton frère, il était le seul à occuper tes pensées, tu ne faisais que ressasser ta haine. Et maintenant qu'il est mort tu n'arrives pas à te le sortir de la tête.

Alors pourquoi notre amitié aurait-elle été effacée, elle ? Depuis tout à l'heure que je te parle, tu aurais pu me tuer une dizaine de fois au moins. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Comme les autres fois."

Sasuke, les sourcils froncés, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Naruto lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"- Alors tu peux toujours dire que je fais ça uniquement pour la promesse que j'ai faite à Sakura, mais c'est faux et tu le sais. Je le fais avant tout pour toi, pour que tu affrontes ces liens que tu as renié pendant trois ans. Pour te prouver que tu n'es pas capable de nous oublier. Je veux te ramener à Konoha pour te mettre face à Kakashi, Sakura et moi, et ensuite te demander de me dire en me regardant dans les yeux que nous ne sommes rien pour toi. Et voir si tu le peux."

Là, le blondinet se stoppa, fit un grand sourire idiot et reprit d'une voix plus déterminée encore :

"- Mais il n'empêche que j'ai aussi envie de te ramener, juste pour moi. Parce que c'est comme ça que je conçois ton nindô. Un jour, je serais Hokage, mais je ne le serais pas sans toi. Un Hokage doit aider ses amis et son village. Et moi, Naruto Uzumaki, je ne laisserais pas la personne que j'aime m'oublier et détruire sa vie ! Alors je te sauverais, je te ramènerais à Konoha Sasuke, et si tu ne veux pas je te tirerais par la peau des fesses s'il le faut !" fit Naruto en levant son poing pour frapper l'autre.

Le détenteur des Sharingan attrapa son poignet au vol et souffla, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux : "Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

- Que je te botterais ton joli petit cul s'il le fallait pour te ramener à Konoha !

- Non... Avant."

Naruto ouvrit stupidement la bouche, étonné, puis compris. Devant le sourire moqueur de Sasuke, il rougit.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'Uchiha profita de son trouble pour le frapper.

Le combat allait commencer.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Voilà.

J'ai toujours rêvé que Naruto dise ça à Sasuke.

Alors, review ? :)


End file.
